You heal me
by chokemejaebum
Summary: This happen a hour later in the episode "Southern Raiders". Katara is having a feeling on her chest, something that she needs to let go but only Zuko can help her.


She forgave him, after all tha he did, his mistakes, his indiscretions, she forget everything in that trip, but she felt free and trapped at the same time, in one hand she healed the pain for her mother's lost, she healed that sickly pain; with his help, of course. But she was feeling weird, there was something… Something that was in her chest, a feeling, an emotion, it was like she was still carry something that she couldn't just let it be, she knew that loking at him, she will know the answer.

The last time he saw him, he was talking to Aang, maybe he still in the little pier.

For her bad or good luck he was there, alone, in that little pier watching the sunset, a shiver ran all over her back, she wasn't ready, she was really nervous. Now that she left the cold and hate against him, it was very weird and new trying to make a conversation and just because she will remember painful memories and it was very hard to treat them for both.

"Hey." she said softly a little before she was by his side.

"Hello." replied him turning his face to her with a comity smile.

The amber eyes were watching her until he sat next to him.

"You know? It's very different without you ignoring me and frown your whole face." he said with a half smile.

"I don't know if what I did was right." she said looking at her lap.

"What are you talking about? Of course it was… I know you won't hut someone and even much less for reven.."

"I'm not talking about that." she interrupted him looking at his eyes.

He only unfazed a little bit but he looked at her with attetion giving her the word.

"Look… I think how I treated you, in the last few days wasn't that kind, everyone makes mistakes, I wasn't someone to judge you." she said giving her attetion to the sunset.

"No; I get it and I understand your hate, all the things I have done weren't right… and… about your mother…" he looked at her. "I know my nation haven't been the best one but you already know about that, so… I'm sorry" he told him attracting her attetion.

"That's why I'm here." she said looking at him directly. "I don't think that my hate against you was only because… my mother." she touched the little necklace she had. "I think… the thing that grew that feeling even more was… the betrayal. In Ba Sing Se, Zuko"

Ashamed, he said "Actually, I'm sorry, it was a moment…"

"No, I already forgive you, remember?" she replied with a half smile. "But for someone to betray you, first of all there must be some kind of trust, and in that moment, I didn't trust you." she looked at him for a moment, a moment when each other were in silence. "That's why I don't understand, why the fact that you betrayed me affected me so much?" she was now watching to the little waves in the ocean.

He followed her gaze, he just kept quiet and thoughtful, trying to make a good answer, remembering that moment in the catacombs.

"Even, in this moment, I'm still asking me what would it happen if that day I healed you." without know how, her hand was on his face, just like the first time, with the only difference that now they were looking into their eyes, without missing something else.

Katara was lost, she knew that bringing the memories back was a bad idea but she was feeling a peace, something disturbing, like tickling in her chest.

But he only took her hand and brought it to his lap, without let it out and ducking his face at the same time. "Easy, probably I will betray you." he said without the the slightest bit of sorry for himself with the eyes full of sadness.

Katara, she managed to take her hand and took his face with both of them, making him look at her face, managed those amber eyes look at her "No, I'm pretty sure that you won't do it." she whispered with a shadow smile.

"Then, what would I have done?" now he was really looking at her in a penetrating way and he put his hand on hers.

Neither of them know how much time they spent like that, without saying something but it was getting dark, the only thing that you could see was the shine of the moon in their eyes. But it was Katara who realized how close they were, just a couple of centimeters between them, so she was the first one to took away her look and then she replied the question he made.

"I don't… I don't know." whispered looking now to the dark blue ocean. "There are a lot of possibilities."

Now he wasn't dropping his face, he was watching her and he wanted to talk.

"I know you know, Katara. You can heal me now." he whispered.

"I… I can't, remember… I spent the whole spirit wat…" but he didn't let her finish and even without notice, he had his hands in the sides of her face and kissing her, Zuko kissed her, she couldn't think anything else but that moment. She didn't feel the pressure in her chest anymore, now she was in peace; he took away all the pressure and concers she had. She felt the salty tears on her cheeks, they weren't of sadness, they were for happiness.

Just Aang's screaming for her made them stop and took them away for the little oasis they were. They lifted up knowing that Aang could appear in any moment, she started to walk away but he took her hand making her turning to him and making obvious the tears she had but not the pain he had.

"Now, I'm heal. Thank you." he whispered hugging her quickly. "Now, go." Katara just run away, left him where she found him, guiding her for her friends' voices in the deep and dense forest, she didn't look behind, she just touched her lips where the "you heal me" words were there, the words she couldn't say to him.


End file.
